First Times
by Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune
Summary: The girls are talking about their first time, and Sakura finds out that Sasuke isn't all she chalked him up to be. One shot. Fluff! NaruHina, SasuSaku, Neji,Temari, and ShikaIno


First Times

By: Mimi-Chan

Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Sasuke/Sakura, Neji/Temari

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I make no money off of this. This fiction is for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: All the girls are talking about their first times, and Sakura finds out that Sasuke is not all she chalked him up to be.

Authors Note: I have no idea where this came from. It sort of just came to me. Sakura always brags about Sasuke being the best at everything so, I decided to change that. As far as the Neji/ Temari pairing, I don't know that much about TenTen since I've only recently got into Naruto, and she doesn't say much. Besides, I like Temari out of all the girls. Be gentle and Enjoy!

It was a gorgeous day in Konoha. The sky was cloudless, the birds shut the hell up, and Sakura had all of her girlfriends over doing what they do best, gossip. Somehow, the topic of first times came about, and everyone decided to share. Temari, being the outspoken one out off all of them, decided to go first.

"My first time with Neji was absolutely wonderful," she said with a blissful look in her eyes. "The way his hands moved across my body, it gives me chills just thinking about it," she whispered. "At first, I thought he would be would be, "wham, bam, thank-you ma'am",…….. Boy was I surprised," she said looking at the blushes adorning each girl's face.

"Give, us the juicy detail already," Ino yelled. Not that she wasn't happy with her man, she was just a pervert.

"I will not, besides, I don't think Hinata would want the mental image of her cousin having sex. All I 'm saying, is that it was everything I dreamed it would be, and then some," she laughed.

"Well my first time with Shikamaru was mind blowing. When he wants something, he goes for it. Who knew that a guy as lazy as him would know so many positions? And that _tongue_….ohhhhhhhh, I better shup up," she said crossing her legs. She knew who was getting some tonight. "Where is that lazy boyfriend of mine?" she said looking around.

"Ino, have you know shame?" asked Sakura. To say that she was jealous was an understatement. Sasuke was nothing like that, she thought angrily.

"What, forehead-girl? We're all girls hear. We know what sex is,…. stop being a prude. You're probably just jealous that Sasuke isn't all you crack him up to be," Ino leered at her. She had never really liked Sasuke. She just said it to get a rise out of Sakura.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PIG," Sakura yelled. "SASUKE-KUN IS GREAT IN BED, YOU JUST WISH YOU HAD HIM," she hollered with flames in her eyes.

"Whatever Sakura, Sasuke isn't the best at everything. He can't even beat Naruto anymore. And for your information, you were the only one who actually liked Sasuke. Nobody wants a guy who broods and scowls all the damn time," she replied seriously.

"Guys, lets not go there. We were talking about our first times here," Hinata said. "Since Ino and Temari went already, I'll go next," she said cutely. Ever since she had become Naruto's girlfriend, she had become more outspoken, and less timid. You had to be with Konoha's # 1 hyperactive ninja as your boyfriend.

"My first time with Naruto-kun was _heaven_," she said with a sigh. "Given Naruto-kun's personality, I thought sex with him would be wild, and unpredictable," she stated matter of factly. Covering her face with her hands, she continued.

"First, he took me out to this wonderful restaurant. He was such a gentleman, pulling out my chair, feeding me dessert, bringing me flowers," she said with hearts in her eyes.

"So that's why he bought those two dozen roses," Ino said, relishing in the look of anger on Sakura's face. Sasuke had never come to her shop to buy flowers for her. In fact, when she asked him why he never came in to buy flowers for Sakura, he stated that it was a waste of money to buy something that was going to die in a few days anyway.

"Yes, they were beautiful. In fact, I put the petals in a box to always remind me of my first time," Hinata said blushing. "Anyway, after dinner, we walked through the park, where he me a beautiful poem. He was so _adorable_," she squealed happily. "When we got to his apartment, we slow danced, and he kept telling me how gorgeous I am and how lucky he was to have me,"

"Wow Hinata, who knew Naruto could be such a romantic," Temari said happily. "Never knew he had it in him."

This conversation was really getting on Sakura's nerves. Sasuke had never bought her flowers, or taken her out to dinner. And forget about dancing and declarations of her beauty. She was beginning to think that she had made the wrong decision in choosing him for a boyfriend.

"Anyway, Hinata continued, he was the perfect gentleman. He took his time, kissing every part of my body. It lasted for hours. He's got great stamina too. I had no idea he was so _big_ either, she said blushing madly. And afterward, we took a nice soak in the tub, with him washing my hair for me. When we got to bed, he held me all night, and he told me he loved me for the first time," she said with happy tears in her eyes. She was so lucky to have her Naruto by her side.

_WHAT! Sasuke was never like that with her. He was never romantic, gentle, or sweet with her. He never read _her_ a poem, or told her _she_ was gorgeous. And the sex wasn't great either. He wasn't that big down there either. He always left unsatisfied. Damn him, Inner Sakura raged._

"Well Sakura, it's your turn," Ino smirked. "Tell us about your first time with Sasuke."

_I can't tell them the truth, they'll laugh at me, she panicked. And Ino would never let me live it down either. Forget this, I'm outta here._

"Sorry guys," she laughed nervously. "I wish I could stay and chat, but I must be going. I promised Sasuke I would have lunch with him. Maybe another time. Ja! She yelled as she ran down the street.

The other girls laughed as Sakura ran down the street. They knew Sasuke wasn't anything like their men, and loved rubbing it in her face. She always bragged about him being better than everybody else. But when it came to making their girlfriends feel loved and special, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji had Sasuke topped.

A/N. So…tell me what you think. I might even do one with the guys talking about their first times. Read and Review!


End file.
